As The Rain Goes By
by Angel Separated 2007
Summary: What would happen if Saber didn't disappear after The Holy Grail Destruction. Could she still be together with her beloved one? Oneshot, ShirouXSaber. R&R please! :


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own FSN and its characters nor I use it for commercial purpose... I'd be very proud if I had FSN… as well as the lyrics from Until the Day I Die by Story of The Year, I never own that. But anyway, just enjoy :)._

**A/N: **Wow! This is my first fan fiction story, ever be posted here! Hell yeah! It took me a time just to think the main concept of story. When you read this story, you'll find slight differences form the anime or from the game because I like it to be that way (hey, it's a fiction story, right?). Don't mind the grammar; I'm not too good at it anyway :). Last but not least, I know the story is not so good in my point of view, so I'm looking forward for reviews, especially constructive ones which I could use for my improvement in my next story. So, don't forget to leave one!

**As The Rain Goes By**

_**+++ Shirou's POV +++**_

_**State High School of Fuyuki, 2.27 PM**_

The beautiful bright sky soon was changed by dark cloud passed over the city. I couldn't know how long it has been since the last time I stood in front of school main hall, waiting for the rain to cease. Maybe it has been an hour or could be more, I said to myself as I looked to my digital watch. The first thing I noticed since I stood here was, it was so ironic that the city became quiet and silent when it rained, I could barely hear my own voices. What my eyes could see was only rain drops fell gently untouched form the sorrowful grey skies. As I exhaled my breath, I scratched my hair, hoping that this would end soon.

And I could go home…

Sigh...

There were some things that I really regret.

(1) I... should have slept early last night, it just because that silly homework from Fuji-nee. It took me forever to finish it.

(2) And since I used almost my time to work on that homework, I didn't have time to finish more homeworks. The worst was, I got scolded by math teacher...

(3) Maybe... I should have brought my umbrella form the first place... I didn't know it was going to rain.

(4) I could have just run passed the rain but... I brought my art-works with me, and Tosaka would hang me upside-down if there's a single stain in the picture we're working on. Shit... why didn't she take this picture with her instead?

(5) And then, Saber... I had to teach her how to cook. She couldn't differ between battlefield in the war and cook meal in the kitchen. The last time she cooked for me, it was disaster! I really need to go home now; I worried that she would blow up the entire house only because she didn't have anything to eat. It'd be a very bad one, but who knows?

(6) Thus, to make condition even worse, I hadn't eaten anything since this morning... Sakura didn't come today because she had to visit her relatives outside town. Well at least that made her happy... I think, I should tell her not to come to my house so often, doing home chores. She has family right to take care, right?

So... in the end, here I was. Waiting for God's mercy to stop this endless rain...

But... Like it was gonna stop anyway…

What a bad day, huh?

After several minutes, wondering nowhere inside my mind, I decided to lean down to the wall behind me and switched on my Mp3 Player that Saber gave me (under Tosaka advices, of course... probably she would buy me a sword instead of this...) in the last Christmas. I pushed the play button and the headphones started to sing my favourite song, _Until the Day I Die _by _Story of The Year._

Gosh, this song means something to me, whenever I hear this song; it makes me remember about things which have happened. One of them was 'the thing' that made me put my life on stake, never know whether I would survive or die and that changed my life forever...

"Until the day I die... I spill my heart for you..."

_Around two years ago..._

"Until the day I die... I spill my heart for you..."

_An event which had been occurred for centuries..._

_It was the 5__th__ Holy Grail War..._

"Years go by, I race the clock with you. But if you die right now, know that I'd die too, I die too..."

"You remind me of the times when I knew who I was... still the second hand will catch us... like it always does,"

_Two years ago, it was exactly four years after my step father's death, I was an ordinary teenager with extraordinary gift. Yeah right... a gift, I could do some magic and I used it to fix every household from stove to dust cleaner. Since then, my spare time was just fixing everything and earns some money from it, though. Everything seemed quiet normal till one day, a girl name Rin Tosaka came approach me. She told me that there was a war happened and I should take a part for it. She explained about a war that involves master which is magi, and servant which is the holy spirit of the warriors. I didn't believe that and I said that It was a joke. But I was wrong, on the way back home, I got trapped inside the battle between two men. I ran from the battle because one them was trying to kill me in order to keep the secrecy of the war. As I ran, I found a place to hide but It wasn't long enough 'till he found me._

"Make the same mistakes, I take the fall for you... I hope you need this now, 'cause I know I still do..."

_I was scared to death. The only thing I thought was... I would die..._

_Then, another thing happened..._

"Until the day I die... I spill my heart for you..."

_A light suddenly came just before the assaulter spare my life with his lance, and somehow it deflected the attack. And after the light went off, I knew that it wasn't the light who did that, there was someone deflected the attack and... Standing before me..._

"Until the day I die... I spill my heart for you..."

_It was Saber... the most powerful, yet a cold-hearted warrior. She was wearing a blue white medieval gown with armour. As she looked at me, she asked a question:_

"_Are you my master?"_

_I could do nothing but look at her amusedly..._

"Should I bite my tongue, till blood soaks my shirt... we never fall apart, tell me why this hurts, so much..."

'_After that, she got engaged in the battle against Lancer, the servant who attacked me. In the middle of battle, Saber wounded Lancer and that was forcing him to withdraw. Then, Rin came with her servant, Archer. I thought she would engage a battle, but I was wrong. She asked me whether I finally understand or not. Because I still didn't understand, She took me to the priest named Kotomine, the one who in charge in The Holy Grail War._

"My hands are at your throat, and I think I hate you..."

_In chapel, he told me everything about it, everything I need to know. From the definition of Holy Grail until the Last Holy Grail War which made the city in the sea of fire and killed my real parents and friends. But then, I remembered about my step father's ideal. The ideal of become 'Hero of Justice', saving people. Perhaps, I could be the one by stop this Holy Grail war._

_My first encounter after got out from chapel was Berserker and his master, Ilyasviel von Eiznbern..._

_That was... the first time I saw Saber was badly wounded..._

"But still we'll say 'remember when'… just like we always do…"

_I didn't want to lose someone again in my life..._

_As the Berserker was about to finish her... I pushed her away and used myself as the shield to protect her._

"Just like we always do…"

_The result was 'magnificent'..._

_I got killed by it._

_But..._ _When I woke up in the next morning, and got no wound... but how? How could this be possible?'_

"Until the day I die... I spill my heart for you..."

"Until the day I die... I spill my heart for you..."

I closed my eyes; I could hear the rain still pour down to earth even-though I wore my headphone.

'_Funny really, as the time continued._ _I began to develop something inside my heart. After everything that had been happened, tragedy after tragedy, I began to realize something... something that made me felt so wrong, yet comfortable.'_

_**I... fall in love...**_

_**With Saber...**_

"Yeah I'd spill!! My heart!!! Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!!!"

'_The night before the last battle, I confessed my feeling towards her... I embraced her, I didn't want her to leave me... I didn't want her to disappear... and I knew there must be a way to keep her stay in this time..._

_Surprisingly, she didn't push me away. She was stoned._

_We looked at each other... and I could see her beautiful emerald eyes, her blond hair..., and her cheeks were blushed._

"_Shirou... I..."_

_Then..._

_**I kissed her...'**_

Right, I don't know why I smiled everytime I remember that. Maybe because that was my first kiss and I was glad that I kissed the right girl. The girl whom I loved so much... and I knew that she also loved me inside her heart.

Yeah... So much for me to know...

* * *

_**+++ Saber (Arturia)'s POV +++**_

_**Shirou's**_ _**Mansion, at the same time...**_

It's been three hours, and Shirou didn't come back yet. I looked at clock on the wall, just to make sure that I wasn't wrong about the time. The rain hasn't stopped yet, and I began to worry about him because he should be at home in this exact time. Actually, I worried about Shirou because there was nothing to eat here. Perhaps I should cook on my own, but Shirou warned me not to use kitchen. Shirou thinks that it'll be better for me to stay away from kitchen. Although I'm not his Servant anymore, but somehow I was still obliged by what he said.

Tired of sitting, I decided to get up and looked over the window. Seeing the rains made me think about how happy the plants outside would be, the rain made them fresh and look-alive. Strange really, but two years after I got here, I really love to do gardening. When I was a king, I didn't have time to do that. All I could focus with, were battles and strategies to win the war. However, now I have a lot of spare times so I think I should use some of my time by doing that. Thus, the garden in Shirou's mansion had never been treated well. To be honest, more look like a jungle instead.

As I moved my eyes towards the garden, I looked at the dojo, the place where I taught him sword mastery. And I remember it as if like it was yesterday...

"_Move your feet, Shirou!"_

He asked for it. He asked me to teach him, so I taught everything I know in the beginning the war. I thought that he was just an annoying master with his 'over-protected' feelings. Actually, I never had seen such master like that, who willing to sacrifices himself for someone's happiness including me, his servant. From what I know, that it doesn't matter if the servant dies, as long as the master is still alive. I was concern about that because there was a goal that I need to accomplish. We always argued about decision we had made. So, I warned him not to go everywhere by his own. Nevertheless, he was stubborn as always, never listen to me. As the result, he got engaged in battle with Rider, got kidnapped by Ilya, wounded by Gilgamesh, even got stabbed by Lancer and trapped inside Kotomine's Chapel.

_...That stupid._

Looks like the rain seems like didn't want to stop so easily. While looking through the window, I felt like being hypnotized by needles from the sky...

The memory of two years ago...

A night before last battle...

'_He embraced me so tightly that night... I couldn't do anything but let him did that. Or maybe the others would say that I was stoned, couldn't move... the only thing I could feel was my heart somehow beating so fast up to the sky and I also heard his heartbeat did the same. There was a small blush on my cheeks but I didn't realize it, I was too busy thinking about his action on me. I felt so awkward, being embraced by my master._

"_Shirou... please, your action is unpleasant me..."_

"_Just push me away, then," Replied Shirou._

_However, I didn't do what he told me to…_

_Somehow, my eyes were starting to water… I tried to fight back but no avail…_

"_Shirou, you are cheating. You know my past. You know my answer…You know how many sins I have accumulated in my life…"_

_Shirou_ _pulled himself form me… I couldn't look him on the eye…_

"_I've… fallen for you…" He said. "I can't help it. I can't let you go on like this…"'_

"_I… was given responsibility to govern as a king although I'm not the right person. And I'm not allowed such freedom… because I haven't fulfilled that duty…"_

"_Saber…"_

_Shirou_ _began to leaned at me… confronting me as he moved his head closer. I was so aware what he was going to do, but I couldn't do anything… It was very close; I could even see his golden eyes…_

"…_No…" _

_**He kissed me…**_

I sighed. A very awkward moment which I don't want to remember that again. Every time I remember that, it makes me blushed even worse. However, for that part, I really thankful to Shirou. He brought back that other side on me...

The other side that I'd forgotten a very long time ago...

Suddenly, I heard something like chimes rang from living room. I walked to living room and found the alarm had turned on. The time had pointed to 3.00 pm. It was getting darker outside. Maybe I should look after Shirou, he's been really late.

As I walked outside the house, I opened my umbrella and started to walk under the rain. The road was a little bit slippery and wet, I had to be careful while walking. It wouldn't be my will to make my clothes dirty. Everything is so quiet in the rain; I only could hear my own voice and sounds inside my mind. I didn't know where I should find him. So, I started to look everywhere, in the mall, park, bridge, and port. Still, I didn't find him. It'd be much easier to me if Shirou still had his _Reiju. _

Suddenly, I remember about something. There was a device that Shirou gave me on my last birthday two months ago. That device was called cell phone. He said to me, this device was used to communicate with person in long distance at anywhere, anytime, and anywhere. He also told me that I should bring this everywhere I go. I've never touched it until now and I really want to use it to know where Shirou was.

I took out the cell phone out from my pocket and turned it on. There were so many buttons on that cell phone which was confusing me. Luckily, after many unsuccessful efforts, I managed to contact Shirou. Oh my God, I should have used this in the first place! I'm really, really, an absent-minded this time.

And now, all I could do just wait…

* * *

_**+++ Shirou's POV +++**_

_**State High School of Fuyuki, 3.57 PM**_

"Until the day I die!!!"

Darn it... The song kept singing and reached its final chorus part; it means that the song would be over soon. Still, I didn't see the rain would do the same. Instead, it was getting harder. If it still continues like this, I'd rather make a wish. I wish that I still had my tracing ability. I could trace an umbrella and go home safely.

Unfortunately, The Grail was destroyed and sorcerers lost its powers. And that was happened to me, Tosaka, and Ilya. We've lost our power and we're no longer a magi. But to be honest, I didn't mind. Instead, I was glad that I was back to myself, a normal human. Moreover, I prefer to be that way.

I could do nothing but wait until this rain cease. I still leaned back to the wall and stared to the sky...

'_We spent an intimate night together before the last battle and I could feel I became so close to her. And the next day, despite the things had happened, I still hadn't known that Kotomine was behind all this and so stupidly, I went to his chapel. As I got there, there was nobody at the chapel. I began to enter the chapel when suddenly I felt some irritate sensation. The voices inside my head told me not to go inside chapel and the sound of people being tortured._

_But my body didn't do so..._

_I found a secret passage that led to secret underground room..._

_...I didn't find Kotomine._

_Instead, I found many dead bodies._

_And someone told me... there was something wrong..._

_But when I turned around, I got stabbed by Lancer right in the heart._

_I was unconscious for a time...'_

_Yeah, at that time, I knew I should follow Saber advice._

Suddenly, the sound came from my cell phone brought me back to reality, someone was calling me.

"Hello?"

"Hello? Shirou??" I heard a warm and gentle voice.

"Arturia?" I spoke back. Gosh, never know she would use her cell phone. She was full of surprise…

"I'm glad to hear you, Shirou," She said. I could hear the relieving tone from her. "Where are you now?"

"Er… I'm still in school, trapped in this rain," I answered. "Probably I won't be home at time. I'm sorry…"

She chuckled before answering back. "You don't need to apologies Shirou. Don't worry, I'll pick you up. Just wait there, okay?"

She turned off the cell phone. I smiled before I put my cell phone back inside my bag. Alright, where was I? Oh yeah, that one…

_As Saber got to the chapel, I was lying unconscious. I heard she called my name and I could barely hear her voice. Kotomine gave us choice to join us and summon The Holy Grail by sacrificing a sorceress. Knowing what my wish was, Kotomine offered me The Holy Grail. _

_That was right, my only wish was a miracle to make Saber stayed in this time… _

_That was my wish…_

_But…_

_I couldn't do that…_

_If I did that, it would mean nothing to, the death of many people in the last war…_

_And it only brought the same tragedy…_

_Furthermore, if I did that, I would disgrace her honour as a brave knight… who fought for her country… as a king…_

_As I was embraced by Saber, I didn't know what she think of._

_But…_ _I knew when Kotomine offered the same thing to her. At first, I was afraid she would accept it. Means that, if she accepted it, she would end our pact._

_Eventually…_

_She refused it…_

_Because she realized there was something wrong with her wish…_

_I think I had made Saber understand… to accept her life and everything that had happened wouldn't be back…_

I sat but still leaned to the wall. Those memories would not be simply gone from my mind. Even now, I still think of it. So much for me to remember, I must know that was the past and done with, those tragedies had done with me. I had to move forward and not to look back.

Forget all the things…

Those bad times are over…

And minutes later, I saw someone approached from the school gate using umbrella. As I looked closely, she had a bright emerald eyes and long flaxen hair…

Looked at me so innocently…

My princess has finally come.

* * *

_**+++ Normal POV +++**_

"Sorry for keep you waiting," said Saber with smile as she came towards to her beloved one. She wore white blouse and blue skirt which are matched with her hair and eyes.

"That's alright. It was my fault from beginning for not bringing umbrella," Shirou spoke as he stood. "Did it take you a long time to get here?"

"No, but actually, I had to wander all around the city just to find you," answered Saber. She looked at Shirou's face. "Are you alright? You look pale…"

"What? Oh yeah, of course. I'm fine," Shirou took his bag. "May I hold the umbrella?"

"Sure," said Saber as she handed the umbrella. "Well then, let me hold your bag,"

"Alright… let's leave this place, go home, and have something warm…" Shirou spoke with smile.

The two made their way back home. As they walked, the eternal rain accompanied them through the alley. They walked in silence, nobody has spoken. Until Shirou finally decided to end this silenceness.

"Saber… I…"

"Please Shirou… would you mind to call my name?" Saber interrupted before Shirou could finish the sentence. "The battle is over, and I've forsaken that name for a long time. It's kinda strange if you call me with that name…"

"Ow… sorry, I mean, Arturia…"

"Yes?"

"Er… I've been thinking of us and…" Shirou started to talk.

"And?"

"Well, as you know, this is my last year in high school, I've been through the excruciating final exams and I'll be graduated soon," He said calmly. "Like I told you before that I'm going to university, and I was planning to go abroad with Tosaka and study there -regarding my marks were so beyond expectations-. And err… I'm thinking of taking you with me, together… what do you think?"

"Together? Where?" asked Saber.

"England,"

"England?" Saber suddenly getting excited.

"Yeah… England. Something bothered you?"

"No, it's not like that. On contrary, I'm happy for you…" Saber said with smile. "But what about Sakura, Miss Taiga, and Ilya?"

"Don't worry about that. They still can live in my house together. Besides, I'm not planning to stay forever. Just about four years and we'll return. Because I can't let myself stay there without you…"

"Well, you know that four years isn't a short time…" She said. "However, if that's your decision, I could do nothing to that, though…"

"After that… after we get back here from England, I… err…" For this time, Shirou looked confused. He didn't know how to tell it. "I… I'm planning to marry you…"

Saber almost dropped Shirou's bag when she heard him said that words. The red blushes painted her face so deep even those who wore sunglasses could see it clearly. He loved her everytime she got nervous and the way she dropped everything in her hand. Although she was a former-king, She was still a girl after all.

"Shirou…"

"Oh! S, sorry…" Shirou said again. "I didn't mean to surprise you… perhaps, it's too early talk about that… but that's my plan anyway… I'll try to make it real…"

They continued to walk passed the road. The Emiya Mansion was not too far from them.

"Saber…"

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure…" said Saber. "What is it, Shirou?"

"Actually, it's because my curiosity, it kills me. I'm still thinking of what happened two years ago. Did you remember when you destroyed The Grail? If the Grail was destroyed, the Servants must also back to their time right?"

"That's right," said Saber. "So… you question why I'm still here, it's that your question?"

"Um… I didn't mean to doubt you, I just can't understand over past this two years. Of course, on the other side, I'm happy that you're still here…"

Saber looked upon his ex-master and Shirou did too. Their eyes met each other.

"I… I also don't know why I didn't disappear that time… it's too difficult to understand and far beyond our understanding…" Saber said while her face is blushed. "Maybe…"

"Maybe?"

"Maybe it because help from God…" she said again. "Actually, I did return to my time, the moment before I died. But really strange, somehow by the time I closed my eyes, there was a light. I'd never seen such light, a very bright light… I looked at that light, try to reach it. And suddenly, when I opened my eyes, I was leaning to the tree, but in different time and era. The first thought that crossed my mine was I back to this time. I saw the bridge, the mountain, and everything that familiar here. I thought it was a dream, but it wasn't! I was back to this time, Shirou! Maybe He heard and granted our wish… for I, of course, I believe that… I also believe that if we aim high enough, then we will reach what we always wanted… it was your believe taught me that, Shirou…"

They stopped walking. They had arrived in Emiya Mansion. And now, they were standing in front each other by front gate. As they gazed to other's eyes, Shirou smiled. He reached out his hand and touch Saber's cheek.

"You're right… it was my own believe. That believe brought you back to me… I'm so grateful until now… and…"

Shirou's hand untied the Saber's braided hair. Her hair was waving with the wind...

"Shirou… I… I think we should…"

Suddenly the rain has finally stopped. They looked to the sky and amused with the bright sun shining over them. Shirou lowered his umbrella and he could feel the warmth of the sun through his skin. Both looked to the sky and magnificent clouds were painted in the blue sky, the masterpiece from The Creator.

"It's not raining anymore…" said Saber.

Shirou nodded his head. "Yeah…"

"So… you aren't gonna finish your line, Master?"

Hearing that, Shirou just smiled. With no warning was told, he suddenly kissed her, letting his umbrella fell off from his hand. Saber or Arturia was stunned. Also leaving Shirou's bag fell, she hugged Shirou so tight. Shirou felt the sensation on this and he hugged back. They were burning with passion. As they held together, sensation of joy and happiness melted in their lips, waiting to be awakened.

The two kissed each other passionately.

"I don't need to finish my line, I suppose," Shirou kissed her again. He was very thankful to God for bringing him the most beautiful angel in the whole universe to be his. "Because… **this** is 'my line', Arturia…"

"Shirou…" she whispered gently to her lover's ear. "I love you…"

"I love you too… Arturia… my knight…" Shirou smiled.

And that was the story goes… the two lovers will always be together until the end of time…

"**FIN"**


End file.
